I Can't Believe Its Really You
by Tai x Izzy Fan
Summary: Taichi x Koushirou Summary: Taichi goes out to buy Koushirou's favorite chocolate cake, but as he finishes buying the cake on the way back to his truck he hears a girl calling for help. But little does Taichi know that this girl that he will rescue holds memories of Taichi and Koushirou.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. This fanfiction is GuyxGuy and is a Taishiro fanfic.

Pairing: Taichi x Koushirou

Summary: Taichi goes out to buy Koushirou's favorite chocolate cake, but as he finishes buying the cake on the way back to his truck he hears a girl calling for help. But little does Taichi know that this girl that he will rescue holds information involving him and Koushirou.

"Ahh this forest seems to never end Gatomon!"

"The digital world here isn't like the one from back home. It's going to be a while till we find a digital gate that will take us to them."

"Well I hope we find one soon because my feet are killing me and I'm getting really bored. What can we do to pass the time?"

"Hmmmm... How about singing a song to pass the time? I know how much you like to sing."

"Great idea Gatomon. They don't call me the karaoke queen for nothing"

As the girl and her digimon continued to walk she started to sing kinda loud, but lopmon didn't mind because she knew that her partner was know for having a lovely singing voice.

"All right Gatomon let's start singing"

As she said that a few moments later the two started to sing and during the song they giggled from time to time.

"It's been one week since you looked at me. Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy..."

-  
"Five days since you tackled me. I still got the rug burns on both of my knees..."

"You always sing that song when we drive home Taichi... Why?"

Koushirou asked with a slight curious look on his face as they drove home from a long day of college courses.

"It's because it was the song that played in the background at the carnival last year when I asked you out."

Taichi and Koushirou have been together for a year since they graduated from high school. Both felt something for each other but didn't know if the other felt the same way. It was things like this that frustrated the other members of the group because they knew how both of them felt for each other.

They could have told both of them that Taichi felt the same for Koushirou as he did for Taichi but it wasn't their place to tell either of them something so personal.

"Really ? I can't believe I forgot such an important piece of information regarding such an important event in our lives. I'm... I'm sorry Taichi."

Koushirou blushed at knowing Taichi remembered such a small detail and also because of embarrassment of not remembering something so important as the song that played on the night they both confessed their feelings for each other.

As Taichi continued to drive only a few minutes away from arriving to their apartment complex, Taichi smiled as he remembered the day that he confessed his love for Koushirou.

"It's alright Koushirou. I wouldn't have paid attention to the song either if someone told me they loved and kissed me out of nowhere. I'm just glad that you felt the same about me and didn't reject me."

"I was caught off guard when you kissed on the Ferris wheel... But still not knowing the song that played during our encounter is..."

Koushirou stared down at the palm of his hands as small tear drops fell from his dark black eyes feeling horrible for not remembering.

Taichi reached out and held koushirou's hand with one hand while driving with the other. As he held his hand he slowly pulled it closer to his lips and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Don't cry Koushirou. I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you're with me and that you love me. In the end that's what truly matters. I don't want to see you cry. Alright?"

Taichi gave a reassuring smile to Koushirou while still holding on to his hand. Koushirou still felt a little guilty but he wiped the tears away with his free hand and smiled as he tried to put the issue behind him.

"Alright... I... I love Taichi."

"And I love you Kouahiro."

Minutes later they arrived at their apartment complex. Koushirou, as hard as he tried to forget about the incident that happened in the truck wanted to find a way to make it up to Taichi.

As they walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor where their apartment was located at Taichi asked Koushirou what he wanted for dinner. This made it the perfect opportunity for Koushirou to make it up to Taichi. Taichi cooked the majority of the time for both of them, due to the countless cooking classes Mimi gave him. He couldn't handle trying to eat his mother food, without knowing if he would leave the table with or without food poisoning.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"...actually I was wondering if I could cook tonight... If that's alright."

Koushirou blushed as be rubbed the back of head nervous about how Taichi would react to his proposal. He knew that he wasn't as good as a cook as Taichi was, but he did know how to prepare his favorite meals.

"Sure I don't mind, but does this have to do with you feeling guilty about the song."

"...yeah... I'm sorry"

Tai smiled as pulled Koushirou into a tight hold placing his chin onto the top of his head able to smell the lavender soap he uses to wash his hair.

"Don't be. I just want to see you be happy. So... What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking beef stir fry with veggies."

"My favorite. What about for dessert?"

"I'm not really sure. I was never really good at baking."

"You know what I'm gonna go to our favorite dessert shop and get that chocolate cake that you always like."

"But they close at 8 and it's 7:20pm right now"

"Don't worry I'll make it before they close. I want this night to be about the both of us. I'll be back soon alright."

As Taichi finished talking to Koushirou. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. They could both feel heat radiating from their faces. As they pulled away Tai waved goodbye and got into his old red Toyota truck his father gave him for his 19th birthday and drove off.

As Koushirou watches Tai leave the parking lot he tightens his grip on handle of his book bag and gives off a small smile.

"I gotta stop being so hard on myself. It's not fair to both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... When Kyoko sent me on that mission I would have never guessed that there would be a glitch in the system sending me to a different world. What if we can't go back home Gatomon? I'm starting to worry now."

"Don't be as long as we're together it will all be fine. Now all we have to do is find a port to log out of and we should be fine."

As the two continued to walk through the digital forest they finally see an opening.

"Look Gatomon, there's a village maybe they have a computer or TV we can log out from. Real world here we come."

As Taichi was driving it started to rain and when it rained he would just love to turn on the radio and let the music just take him away.

As he was arriving to his destination, he would see the owner of the store walking closer to the door ready to turn the sign from opened to close.

Taichi parked his truck and jumped right out running towards the door hoping that the young woman would let him make a quick purchase.

" Sorry sir, but I'm closing the shop for the night. You can come back tomorrow at 8am."

"Please I really need to buy a cake from you, it's for someone special and I know if I don't bring the cake back with me it will break their heart."

The woman saw the pleading look in his eyes and decided to let him in.

"Sure, why not. Take your pick," She said with a smile as she held the door opened for him to enter.

"Thank you so much." Taichi said as he entered soaking wet from the rain, but smiling ever so warmly at her.

"I would like to buy that chocolate cake you have right there."

As the young girl and Gatomon walked up to the village she could see that there was a TV outside of a store that is owned by a Lilymon.

"Hello traveler, how can I help you today?"

"Me and my partner wanted to know if it's alright if we can use the TV outside your shop? We aren't from around her and we like to get back home."

"Why of course. That old thing was abandoned here a while now. Be my guest."

"Thank you so much Lilymon." As they said their goodbyes the young girl and Gatomon held hands as she extended her right hand and closed her eyes. As she did they vanished into the TV.

"That will be twelve dollars sir."

"Here's a twenty. Please keep the change for the trouble."

"Thank you sir. Drive safely now."

"I will." As he walked away he smiled at the thought of Koushirous eyes sparkling with excitement at his favorite cake.

Taichi got in his truck and drove away from the store. As he was driving he could barely see with all the rain that was pouring down even with the windshield wipers on. But what did caught his attention was the sight of a young girl with red hair passed out on the side walk with what seemed to be a Gatomon underneath here arms.

Taichi parked the truck to the side and ran out quickly hoping that she wasn't terribly injured.

"Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?" As Taichi looked for a response he could see that she was breathing and could hear under her voice saying "Father."

Taichi lifted her up and cradled her in his arms with Gatomon clutched tightly in her arms as he placed them in the back of the truck.

Taichi started the truck and headed home.

As Koushirou finished setting the table for dinner he saw the headlights of Taichi's truck in the parking lot.

"Oh he home already. I should probably open the door for him."

As Koushirou walked to the door he saw the door open and a worried expression appeared on his face as Taichi walked in with the unconscious red head and her digimon.

"What happened!? Is she alright?" Worried Koushirou moved his things off the sofa and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel for the girl and Taichi to dry off with.

"Yah she's alright I believe. I found her unconscious on the sidewalk. She's breathing normally."

"Poor girl. Lets wrap her in this towel and place her on the sofa for a little. I'll bring the portable heater so she doesn't catch a cold."

As Koushirou left to grab the heater Taichi saw the young girl's eyes twitch a little as she started to open them slowly revealing her grey eyes. Her face had a hint of confusion as she tried to figure out where she was.

"Where, where am I? She said softly as she looked around, slowly taking in her surroundings.

"There's no need to worry you are safe. Your in my apartment building with my boyfriend. I found you unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk in the rain. I never thought to see another DigiDestined around here.

"DigiDestined? That sounds familiar. Your voice sounds familiar." Both excitement and wonder filled her voice as she slowly turned her head around a saw Taichi's face.

"FATHER!?" she exclaimed as she quickly jumped up and hugged him."

Taichi was shocked by what she said and stood there frozen as the young red head held him.

"What did she just call you Taichi?" Koushirou said in a confused voice as he stood only a couple of feet away.

"She just called me Father..."

As she finished hugging Taichi, her face lit up even more at the sight of Koushirou.

"DAD!" She quickly ran up to him and held him tight as he tried to process the zero to a hundred that just happened.

As she finished embracing them she looked at them even more closely and was confused.

"Wait what happened to you two? Why are you two so young?"

"Young? we've always been young? but more importantly why did you call us father and dad? We're only nineteen and from the looks of it you look like you're only sixteen. Where exactly did you come from?"

"Wait what year is it?"

"It's 2007."

"I can't believe it! I went back through time twenty-three years!"

It seemed too hard to believe that time travel was even possible, but from everything that they've been through anything seemed possible.

As they stood in silence, Taichi felt that staying quiet wasn't going to get them anywhere and if everything she was saying is true, he couldn't wait to hear what his future self was like.

" I guess until we find out a way to send you back to where your from. Why not tell us a little about yourself and what future us is like?"

"Sure, I guess I can do that. Wait where's Gatomon!?"

"She's laying down on our bed until she wakes up. So tell us what is your name?"

"Um... My name is Akane, I'm sixteen years old, Gatomon and BlackGatomon are my partners and my digivice is the goggles that are tied to my hair. You built and designed them dad. They were inspired by father's goggles that he would wear when he was younger."

And just with the little information from what is to come Koushirou and Taichi felt that even in the future their love was stronger than ever.

"Oh did i forget to mention that I work as an assistant in a detective agency as a cyber sleuth."

And just like that both of them were caught off guard and exclaimed...

"You're a what!?"


End file.
